


这位客人，凉皮和板栗选一个？

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·架空ABO设定，卖凉皮的樱花味Alpha牛×板栗店少爷牛奶味Omega天·很久以前一个非常非常沙雕的脑洞，废话一堆，不喜勿进





	这位客人，凉皮和板栗选一个？

守在自家凉皮铺门前的羽生哈牛看着对面卖板栗的金家铺子前络绎不绝的顾客，愁得他那对好看的眉毛都要拧到一块儿去了。  
羽生哈牛原本是个在霓虹读书的大学生，家里祖上是做生意的，由于自家爷爷那一辈偶然间吃到了一位天朝老伙计做的凉皮并且觉得味道忒好就和那位老伙计相见恨晚，做了拜把子的兄弟，两家人虽然隔着一个朝鲜半岛一个霓虹海，语言也不通，关系却也好得很，老伙计有啥资金上窘迫的地方只要一条消息发过来，自己家毫不犹豫一笔钱打到人账上。因为自己家是土豪，出手也就阔绰得多，羽生爷爷和羽生爸爸性格直爽，生意一单接一单，一边做生意一边做慈善建小学搞房地产，加上有个手段忒高明被人怀疑跟股神巴菲特拜师学过艺的羽生妈妈，炒股什么的也没听说过亏本。家里请了一堆FBI特工级别的国际保镖，出席各种场合都是走路带风霸气外露一看就是惹不起的大佬，在商业圈混得顺风顺水，也难得受到大众好评。  
不过想进羽生集团工作必须经过董事长本人也就是羽生爷爷的考核，能力上有啥不到位或者单纯看你面相就看不顺眼觉着是个小人的都直接咔掉连理由都不给你一个，但仍然有很多人削尖了脑袋想进羽生集团混口饭吃，不好意思，有首歌这样唱，没那么简单。  
  
咳，扯远了。  
原本是没羽生哈牛什么事儿的，但是在自家爷爷和父上大人的支持下那位天朝老伙计凭着自己祖传的手艺生意越做越大，短时间内又雇不到人，这老伙计眼珠子一转，看到他兄弟的孙子长得那叫一个眉清目秀，又分化成了Alpha，就对他兄弟说，那啥，我看你孙子长得不错，挺俊俏一小伙子，还是个Alpha，又是学金融的，让他到我店里来实习一下，顺便看看能不能吸引几个姑娘来给我做员工。  
于是刚刚大学毕业的羽生哈牛就一脸懵逼地被爷爷扔到了天朝学了中文，又一脸懵逼地学了那位老伙计的祖传手艺帮人家卖凉皮儿。至于哈牛分化成了Omega的姐姐，嫁了个Alpha富家公子生了个小姑娘被全家宠着，有空也来管管自己娘家的公司，倒也不太需要哈牛忙里忙外。  
眼看自己到大天朝卖凉皮也有将近两年了，他这张脸往门口一站也吸引了不少过路的单身姑娘进店消费，业绩蹭蹭蹭地往上涨，但就是没见有人来应聘，以至于哈牛一个人忙活来忙活去。眼看儿子已经25岁了，立下的26岁结婚生子的Flag就要倒了，羽生一家上下都急得跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的，但哈牛本人表示再等等吧我还没有碰到我的真命天女（子），家人只好作罢。  
凉皮铺的对面儿有一卖板栗的人家叫小金板栗，一来二去羽生哈牛跟店主两口子也混熟了，隔三差五就互送凉皮和板栗，关系不错。  
小金板栗的店主闲来无事串门儿的时候跟哈牛提起自己家那刚大学毕业的Omega儿子金天天，顺便抖了一堆自家儿子的糗事出去，听得哈牛目瞪口呆，以至于俩人修成正果后哈牛向金天天提起时被提着饮料瓶子追着打，然后半个月没睡床。当然，这是后话。  
  
天妈不想让自己那个对谈对象一窍不通的儿子慢慢变成大龄剩O，但她托人介绍给金天天的姑娘不管是Beta还是Omega（天妈可不敢给自家儿子介绍Alpha），一看见金天天就表示“他太可爱了我不做他女朋友我要当他妈”，搞得天爸天妈哭笑不得。  
羽生哈牛原本以为这是天妈开玩笑的，直到他见到本尊。  
一个雪肤红唇（划掉），腰细腿长（划掉），长着奶味十足的娃娃脸，剪着齐刘海，头发微卷，一看就是乖孩子的大男孩往自己面前一站，冲着自己腼腆地笑了笑，要不是天妈事先告诉过自己她儿子已经二十二岁的事实，羽生哈牛以为自己面前站着的就是一个十几岁的高中生。  
然后一开口，嗓音还带着点奶气，就像他身上飘出来的那股味道。  
“口内起哇，瓦塔西金be洋得斯。”  
哈牛愣了半天才反应过来这是一句日语。  
“天儿啊，他听得懂，你就讲中文好了。”  
然后金天天就挠了挠头发，不好意思地笑了笑，蹦出一句碴子味儿的中文。  
“你好，我是金be洋，有啥不周到的，请多包涵。”  
说完还讨好似地冲自己眨了眨眼睛。  
那一瞬间哈牛的脑子里忽然蹦出一句话。  
“要是真的爱一个人，就把她当女儿养。”  
谁说我26岁结不了婚？  
羽生哈牛十分傲娇地想道。  
我就碰上这缘分了，怎么，不许？  
站在羽生哈牛跟前的金天天和天妈同时闻到一股浓烈得能把人熏晕的樱花香。  
  
哈牛不上班的时候就会到对面卖板栗的金家串门，虽然没几次碰上过那金天天。  
“他跟他一帮发小出去玩去了。”  
天妈边忙活边冲着羽生哈牛说道。  
羽生哈牛一边帮天妈搭把手一边和她唠了几句家常，得知天妈又给金天天介绍了一个姑娘，还没约好啥时候见面，因为金天天并不想相亲。  
羽生哈牛一边往纸袋子里装板栗打包好一边往客人手里塞，一边发挥自己单身多年打游戏的手速按着计算器，脑袋一热，忽然蹦出一句：  
“阿姨，你觉得我怎么样？”  
天妈炒栗子的手立刻愣在了那里，不禁开始怀疑自己有没有到眼花耳背的年纪。  
“羽生，你不是说着玩的？”  
“阿姨，我认真的。”  
羽生哈牛一本正经。  
然后天妈打量了哈牛好一会儿，才终于开口。  
“行吧，我跟天儿他爸商量商量。”  
不得不提，哈牛刚和自己儿子见面的那次，樱花香味儿的信息素就一个劲儿地往外冒，把她一个Beta都吓得不轻，何况自己儿子是个身娇体弱（划掉）弱柳扶风（划掉）弱不禁风（划掉）身娇体贵的Omega，那天晚上回家以后直接被勾起了被动发·情期，憋得小脸通红，把家里能摔而且摔不坏的东西都摔了个遍，包括他自己房间里放在床边的蜘蛛侠玩偶也被胡乱扔到了床底下，被天爸一针抑制剂扎到脖子里以后终于安静下来。  
“这样下去可不行。”  
天妈一脸愁容地回到家里。  
“要不……让羽生试试？”  
天爸也满脸苦相。  
“不是，天儿他妈，你说，羽生那么俊一小伙子，又是个Alpha，喜欢他的姑娘肯定多得能排到隔壁市里去，怎么就看上我们家这欠儿不愣登的毛头小子了？”  
“谁知道呢，估计是他爸妈也愁儿子找不到对象，让他逮到一个是一个呗。”  
天爸天妈坐在客厅里望着儿子卧室的门，还是决定给哈牛一次机会。  
“要不，先让他来咱们店里帮忙干几天活儿看看手脚利不利索再说？”  
“那可不行，人家是对门凉皮店特别雇的工，哈牛他家据说都跟凉皮店老板关系不浅，抢了他们家的人，非把我们家的板栗店整垮了。”  
“那就让老隋家的那姑娘帮咱们看看？”  
“成。文静那姑娘不是刚找了对象吗，让她帮帮忙。”  
天爸和天妈达成共识。  
自家这么水灵灵的小白菜可不能让来路不明（？）的猪给拱走了。  
  
某一天，正在家里给爸妈打下手的金天天忽然被他桶姐连环电话轰炸。  
“天儿，约游戏厅啊？”  
“我说桶姐你都找对象了能不能别这么幼稚。”  
金天天一边翻着锅里的栗子看看它们有没有焦掉糊掉的，一边用肩膀和耳朵夹着手机。  
“找对象了我也才二！十！五！”隋文静在电话那头恨不得钻出来给金天天的脑瓜子一巴掌，“哪像你，阿姨给你介绍对象你都不要。”  
“桶姐，你搞清楚。”金博洋把炒好的栗子盛出来，“我是个Omega。”  
“Omega怎么了？”  
“你想过一个男Omega跟一个女Alpha谈对象吗？”  
“谁说一定要让你找姑娘家了？”  
这句话把金天天整个人都吓成了一座石像。  
“赶紧，麻溜儿的出来，姐给你今天带了个人来，你看看中不中。”  
“……我能不去吗？”  
“那我就去你们家板栗店把你扔炒锅里当板栗炒了吃。”  
“别！我马上来！”  
  
金博洋穿着一件回头率贼高的玫瑰金外套和一双八十米开外就能闪瞎一群人狗眼的萝卜丁红底鞋挎着那个曾经在自己嗨皮到忘我以至于蹦起来的时候磕到了自己门牙的那个包出门了。  
出门之前他还特地用阻隔剂往自己身上疯狂呲呲了一阵，把自己装成是一个正儿八经的Beta。  
然后。  
金博洋就目瞪狗呆地看着隋文静一手拉着她对象韩聪一手拉着羽生哈牛穿梭在五花八门的游戏厅里。  
在羽生哈牛站在跳舞机上一脸陶醉地跟着音乐跳着放飞自我的恋舞时隋文静扯了扯从头到尾嘴巴没合上过的金天天。  
“这是你妈给你找的对象，让我看看合不合适。半天下来我和你聪哥都觉得挺不错，而且还是个A，正好跟你凑一对。”  
你这话说得真押韵。  
金博洋从呆若木鸡转变为一脸冷漠。  
我觉得在没搞清楚情况之前就把人往车上塞是一种拉郎配的行为。  
隋文静一看老铁这表情就知道他在想什么。  
“别纠结了老铁，你分化成O就意味着你只能是下面那个了，反攻等下辈子吧。”  
金天天看着羽生哈牛从跳舞机上下来往自己走过来的时候要说的话立刻就被堵在了嗓子眼里。  
“走吧，天天。”  
羽生冲着金天天眨了眨眼睛，就像刚见面那会儿金天天干过的事。  
然后愣住的金天天就被隋文静扯着走了。  
  
让金天天没想到的是，隋文静特地给他俩买了同一场电影的票，把他俩往电影院里一塞，然后就拉着韩聪说要去逛街，把他俩撇在那里了。  
金天天连尔康手都没来得及摆，就被羽生拉着手腕往里走。  
“来，电影要开始了哦。”  
哪知道隋文静买的是《桃花侠大战菊花怪》的电影票，金天天看了个开头就昏昏欲睡，不仅是他，还有所有买了这个场次电影的人。  
除了自己旁边的羽生哈牛。  
左手爆米花右手可乐戴着3D眼镜看得那叫一个聚精会神目不转睛。  
金天天表示我不懂你们霓虹人的审美，但仍然抵制不住倦意，头一歪，眼睛一闭，就睡着了。  
电影放完，没有想象中某剧“大荧幕上放出一张张情侣合照和浪漫BGM然后某情侣当场求婚”的狗血剧情，打了个哈欠醒过来的金天天发现自己正靠在哈牛的肩膀上，身上还披着一件哈牛原来穿着的外套，而哈牛正看着自己。  
“！！！！！”金天天像一只被踩中尾巴的猫，蹦了起来。  
“电影院里空调挺冷的，我看天天睡着了就把外套给你披上了。”羽生哈牛解释道。  
但金天天整个人都不好了。  
鬼知道为什么哈牛的外套上全都是哈牛那闻起来贼骚包（划掉）的樱花信息素的味道。  
然后。  
金天天抱着自己的包就头也不回地冲进厕所把自己怂成一只羊驼。  
开玩笑，他可不想让自己身上闻着有樱花的味道然后被身为Alpha的老铁误以为他跟羽生哈牛已经进行过了生命大和谐然后迅速把民政局搬来拍照领证办喜酒一条龙服务。  
何况他的阻隔剂在这个时候居然十分给力地失效了。  
金天天抬头看着镜子里自己已经通通红的脸，犹豫着要不要就这么大摇大摆地出门时，外面响起敲门声：“天儿，你凉在里头啦？”  
是他隋老铁的声音。  
“去去去，我还活蹦乱跳呢，没那么容易凉。”  
金天天把包翻了个底朝天终于找到一瓶看上去还没过保质期的阻隔剂，把自己从头到脚喷了一遍之后，才摆正脸色打开了厕所门。  
哈牛和他聪哥分别站在隋文静左右两边，而中间矮了他将近一个头的桶姐十分大佬地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“没事就好，走，咱们吃饭去。”

回到家把自己往床上躺成了一条失去梦想的咸鱼的金天天觉得自己的人生价值观被颠覆了。  
谁能告诉他为什么一个被自己当成了铁哥们的Alpha忽然会对自己大献殷勤甚至已经超过了朋友的范畴？  
看个电影睡着被披外套已经不算什么了，吃自助餐的时候直接拿了自己用过的勺子跟自己喝了同一碗鸡茸蘑菇汤是什么操作？  
如果不是他之前可着劲儿往自己身上喷阻隔剂，整顿饭都要变成牛奶味的了。  
但是不得不说自己对羽生哈牛一直以来的印象还挺不错的。  
自己去他打工的店里蹭凉皮吃的时候都自说自话地给他打个七折还加量不加价，自己宅在家里懒得出门只要一个电话连送餐小哥都不用叫直接亲自送来，跟老铁们出去蹦迪嗨皮回来的时候发现羽生哈牛正在给自家爸妈打下手。  
而且有个很重要的一点。  
羽生哈牛做的凉皮味道还是很不错的，虽然不知道他一个霓虹人为什么会这么熟练，以后要是成家了家里的早中晚饭都不用自己操心了。  
等会儿？好像有什么不对？  
我怎么就自说自话地把自己给嫁出去了啊喂！  
心里越想越乱的金天天把被子一裹，就闷在枕头上不动了。  
不得了，这事儿不得了。

两天以后金天天对着忽然出现在自己家里的羽生哈牛一家老小目瞪狗呆。  
哈牛的爷爷奶奶长得慈眉善目一眼还看不出来他是个跨国公司的老董和董事夫人；哈牛的爸爸妈妈一进门就不停地把眼睛往自己这边看好像在看一件稀世宝物一边还用自己听不懂的日语在那里一通夸；哈牛的姐姐是个大明星级别的美女，这次到天朝来见自己未来弟媳（bushi）的时候还不忘把自己的小女儿也带过来；哈牛的小侄女继承了哈牛姐姐的优良血缘一看就是个美人胚子，一见到金天天也不管听不听得懂就直接上来一句“口内起哇博洋欧吉桑”，把天爸天妈还有金天天都给吓愣了几秒钟。  
“爸……羽生这是干啥？”  
“好像是羽生告诉他爸妈有了喜欢的人之后就直接带人订了机票飞过来了。”  
经历过大风大浪的天爸天妈也表示这波操作有点骚。  
一想到人家羽生哈牛家大业大出手阔绰压根儿不会care区区几张机票钱，金天天表示，有钱能使磨推鬼，有钱能让鬼变磨，钱真的是个好东西。  
“我说，小金啊，你对我们家二郎有没有感觉？”  
两家人聊了半天以后哈牛妈妈忽然cue了坐在一旁低头打游戏致力于变成一块存在感极低的石头的金天天。  
金天天先是一头雾水，然后才反应过来。  
“呃……挺……挺不错的，平时我只顾着玩儿的时候他还来店里帮我爸妈打下手的来着……”  
“说到这个，你们家的板栗真的很好吃。”  
哈牛爷爷一边说一边把板栗往嘴里一塞。  
“二郎也是被他爷爷塞过来给人家当帮手用的，要是二郎和小金将来结婚的话，你们的板栗店也可以开到我们老家那里来，毕竟我们要照顾一下婆家嘛。”  
天爸和天妈面面相觑，不知道怎么接。  
然后羽生哈牛就开口了。  
“叔叔，阿姨，我真的很喜欢天天，如果天天嫁到我们家来，我一定会好好照顾他的，就算是用上一辈子，都值得。”  
话已经撂这儿了，局势也很明显了，金天天骑虎难下，正好自己心里头也记得哈牛一直以来对自己的好，想了想之后，就点了点头。  
“爸，妈，就答应吧，羽生他会一直对我好的。”  
天爸天妈见儿子发话了，自然也不刁难自家亲儿子，接住了哈牛爸爸伸过来的手。  
“那么，以后我们就是一家人了。”  
“结婚的事情，就交给他们小两口子吧。”  
于是，会做凉皮的羽生哈牛和板栗店大少爷金天天就这么结了婚。  
哈牛爷爷的老伙计得知以后表示羽生哈牛也不用在他店里打工了，还要派几个学徒到小金板栗店里去学手艺，金天天把爸妈的手艺教给那些小学徒们之后，就跟着羽生哈牛环游世界去了。  
什么？你说后来怎么样了？  
他们的故事，永远讲不完。  
只是原本卖凉皮和板栗的两家店，合到了一起，连招牌也变了。  
变成了牛金小食店。


End file.
